Archery releases are devices that assist in firing of an archery bow. There are currently three different types of releases. The first is a typical thumb trigger release whereby the archer locks a hook onto a “D” loop attached to the string of the archery bow, draws back the string using the release, and uses muscle tension to pull the thumb back which pulls the trigger back and releases the string. The second release is called a “Back Tension Release”. To use this release the archer positions his hook to where it catches a shelf on the release and he attaches the hook to the “D” loop and draws back. Once the archer is ready he slowly tweaks his wrist until the release lets loose and fires the arrow. The third type of release is another “Back Tension Release” whereby the archer either locks or hooks the release to the “D” loop and draws back and continues to increase back-pressure with the arm until the release fires.
One problem with each of these three types of trigger release is that they each require muscle tension in order to fire the arrow which can result in trigger jerk (the act of jerking the trigger, and consequently the bow, due to anticipation or nervousness.
What is required is an improved archer release device.